Spectrum: A Poetry Collection
by MysticPuffin
Summary: I write random poems in the voices of as many as the PJO/HOO series as possible. Hopefully they aren't too terrible.
1. Ella

Ella

Ella likes books.

Books are good, yes.

Books make Ella feel safe.

Ella likes Tyson too.

Chicken nuggets, nope, nope.

The Cyclops is much better.

He keeps Ella safe.

He smells like peanut butter.

Yum, peanut butter is yummy.

19th century- used in place of delicious.

Delicious like cinnamon;

Not like yucky cheese.

* * *

A/N

Hello there~. Just a quick note. I had a lot of fun writing for Ella. She's very quirky and her speech is a bit scattered, so i figured her poetry would be too.


	2. Apollo

Apollo

Sun god

Awesomely Bright

My chariot brings light

One day, they'll recognize that light

As me.

* * *

A/N

I know it's really short, but I figure that sooner or later, Apollo will move on from the Haiku phase. Then I thought that he might go straight to cinquains. and here we are. I went the syllable route with the cinquain though.


	3. Nico

Nico

_I tried, I really did._

_You were too far; I was too weak._

_Now, it's too late to save you_

_I'm sorry._

* * *

_Do you guys remember when we met?_

_You two risked your lives to save me._

_I'm sorry I made fun of you, Annabeth;_

_Falling off a cliff isn't funny._

* * *

_I hated you, Percy._

_You broke the promise that I made you make._

_I know how hard it is to save someone now._

_I shouldn't have called you a liar._

* * *

_You helped me in the labyrinth._

_I didn't want your help; I was childish._

_Bianca told me that I was being foolish._

_I knew that; I just couldn't admit it._

* * *

_You both forgave me in the end._

_I didn't know why; I didn't deserve it._

_But you offered a hand and I took it._

_I wondered why it was so warm._

* * *

_I helped you prepare for the battle._

_You didn't mind me being on your side._

_I'm glad that I chose you in the end._

_Percy, that blue cake was amazing._

* * *

_But I started to keep many secrets._

_I didn't stay in one place too long._

_The other camp, I shouldn't have found it._

_And Juno's plan, I couldn't reveal it._

* * *

_I lied to you, Percy and Annabeth._

_I did know you, Percy._

_I knew where he was, Annabeth._

_Are you still angry with me for not sharing?_

* * *

_I decided to look for the Doors._

_I almost went mad down in Tartarus._

_Then you had to save me from dying._

_The past does repeat itself, I guess._

* * *

_I know the horrors you must face._

_I know you two can survive together._

_As much as I never want to go there again,_

_I'd take both of your places in a second._

* * *

_I'm sorry Percy and Annabeth._

_I was too weak and you were so far._

_I watched you two sink into Tartarus._

_We'll rescue you; that much I promise._

_-I can't afford to lose two more siblings._

* * *

A/N

This is what I got when I tried to write for Nico..so yeah. Lines are breaks between stanzas.


	4. Clarisse

Clarisse

**_Roses are red,_**

**_So is the blood on my spear,_**

**_And the ink of the pen that I'm using._**

* * *

**_Violets are flowers,_**

**_You bring me them a lot._**

**_Who told you that I like such stupid girly things?_**

* * *

**_Chocolates are brown._**

**_You gave me them once and I was happy,_**

**_Even though I punched you in the arm._**

* * *

**_Shadows are black;_**

**_ a different black than your hair,_**

**_They're the one thing I can't fight kill for you._**

* * *

**_The Big House is white._**

**_That's where I started to like you._**

**_But I think love is a better word._**

* * *

**_The campfire was yellow_**

**_That night, when we kissed_**

**_Or maybe it was golden; I don't remember._**

* * *

**_Ares children don't usually write poetry,_**

**_Don't make me regret it._**

**_Punk._**

* * *

A/N

I had a lot of fun with this one! She's writing it to Chris Rodriguez. Lines are breaks between stanzas.

*Words 'stupid' and 'fight' were strikethrough to look crossed out, but it got lost, so now they're just there.


	5. Frank

**Frank Zhang**

Daughter of Pluto

She's anything but cold

How can such life be in the daughter of He who rules Death?

Soft skin like warm cocoa

A million ringlets of dark hair

Cursed gold never looked as tempting as her eyes.

A fierce warrior yet so gentle

Always pushing against the current

It's no wonder she's such a magnet for me.

A kind soul with warm hands

Still in shock that she chose me

If I'm special to her, I really can be anything.


End file.
